Fairy Tail x One Piece
by ZoroStompsEverything
Summary: In this crossover fic, the Fairy Tail and One Piece universes cross paths after the Strawhat crew get thrown off course by a raging typhoon. Finding themselves iin the country of Fiore, they come across Team Natsu of the Infamous Fairy Tail guild. Are they friends, or foes? Gotta read it to find out! Rated T for some cussing here and there. Good and bad reviews welcome ! lol
1. Chapter 1

So if you read my other fic, then you might know that I was planning on doing a legit Fairy Tail and One Piece Xover. So here it is lol, No bias, no stomping, just a nice crossover. Not gonna lie tho i might give some characters badass scenes over others lol. I got some friendly reviews from my first fic so I figured I could keep this thing going, it also helps me sleep at night putting my lit imagination on paper (or computer? idk). Hopefully I can remember to include all characters from both fics, and if I completely neglect an obvious character then lmk. Review if you liked it, or if you didnt (and what i did to make you so salty). Theres a shit ton of xovers of these anime so hopefully I can make it up there with all the cool weebs and stuff.

Head up I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail

Somewhere in the New World...

"LUFFYYYY" Screamed Nami as she clung to the railings while rain, and hail bombarded the Sunny. The Strawhats had found themselves in the middle of an oceanic hailstorm, whilst a large typhoon seemed to be appearing in the raging cloudy skies. "Guys! Luffy went over board!"

The rest of the crew was in an organized scramble trying to furl the sails. Robin had sprouted multiple hands along the support sails, attempting to pull them up. Zoro and sanji were attempting to do the same but by using the furling lines connected to the main sail. Chopper and Usopp had protection duty. Chopper using his gaurd point to block any incoming hail, and Usopp using his honed sniping skills to shoot down any larger pieces. Franky was steering the ship as Brook was attempting to refuel the Sunny's cou de burst, to no avail.

"YOHOOOO, WE SEEM TO HAVE RUN OUT OF COLA FRANKYY" Brooke screamed from the engine room. "WE ONLY HAVE ENOUGH TO FILL IT HALF WAY"

"A small one?! Thats SUUPPERRR NOT GOOD!" Franky replied. "This storm is way to strong for a small coup de burst!"

"GUYS, LUFFY!" Nami screamed to get the crews attention. Unfortunately everyone was too preoccupied trying to keep the Sunny afloat.

"Tch. I'll go get him! Just make sure this doesnt move!" Screamed Zoro over the wind as he unsheathed his sword, impaled the furling line into the deck, and dove overboard. Nami turned to Franky to help navigate.

"Nami! That typhoon is making a damn strong whirl pool and the Sunny wont respond!" Franky said in distress.

"A whirlpool? Wait we can use that! If the current is too strong we'll just use the whirlpool for momentum to slingshot us out of here!" Yelled Nami in response.

"Thats a SUUUPER crazy idea, but I guess we have no choice!" Franky angled the ship towards the edge of the whirlpool, and hoped for the best. As if on que, Zoro hopped over the railing of the Thousand Sunny and flopped a groaning Luffy on the ground next to him. Multitasking, Zoro resheathed his sword and pulled on the furling line while stepping on Luffy's rubber stomach, creating a small mountain from his mouth. Within a matter of seconds Luffy was empty of seawater and back to a hundred percent.

"WHOAAH" Luffy hopped to his feet. "IS THAT A WATER TORNADO?!"

"No you idiot! Its a typhoon and its not a good thing!" Nami replied.

"Huh?" Usopped turned to face the front of the ship, and did a double take at the incoming typhoon before pulling up his goggles to get a better view. "HAAAAAAAAAH?! OI OI OIOIOIOIOI!, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! AND WHY ARE WE GOING TOWARDS IT!"

Chopper looked over and repeated the same reaction, poofing back into his cute chopper form and clinging to Usopp's arm. Zoro and Sanji finished with the main sails. Robin, who finished doing the same to the support sails, giggled at the Usopp/Chopper reaction.

"Alright! The main sails are furled, Franky!" Yelled Sanji. Brook opened up the door to the deck from the engine room.

"Is everything okay out he-" Brook noticed the impending doom. "Oh my, this is quite the predicament... YOHOOOoooooooo" Brook quickly slammed the door, his screams still audible from inside the room.

"Yosh! Everyone, hold onto something and get ready for a SUUUUPPERR RIIDEE!"Franky yelled in warning. Everyone did as was told. The current only got stronger, and the Sunny picked up an immense amount of speed. So fast in fact it rivaled that of a coup de burst. Then they hit the whirlpool. The ship flexed heavily against the amount of g force being strained on it, some planks from the sides of the ship began to crack as they hit apex of the curve. Franky wrestled the wheel of the ship to ensure the ship didnt get sucked in. The crew held on for dear life as they came out of the turn.

"Alright here goes nothin!" As Franky reached for the lever, the crew tightened their hold.

 **COUP DE BUUUURRSSST!**

The ship successfully shot out of the hell storm and into who knows where.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes, being the first one to wake up from the carnage. He stood up and noticed his whole crew knocked out. "Uggghhhh Im hungryyyyy..." Luffy clenched his stomach and began to walk towards Sanji to wake him up when he spotted quite the large island in the distance. "LAAAAAAAAAAANDDD AHOYYYYYYY!" Luffy ran around the ship repeating himself until his whole crew.

Brook walked out of the engine room, afro a mess, and notice the island as well. "Why, that is quite the large island we've found."

"OI OI OIOI OIOI OIOI OI OI OI EVERYONE WAKE UPPP I FOUND AN ISLAND." Luffy screamed. Nami slowly got up, along with the rest of the crew.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nami slammed her fist down on the rubber captain as she helped up Robin.

"Graceful as always Nami Swaaaann~~~~" Sanji said, as he recognized the thump of Nami's fist on Luffy's head.

"AHH Luffy!" Chopper rushed to his captains safety.

"Sheeesh, the storm did all this?" Usopp looked around the deck, noticing a plethora of planks and wholes throughout the ship. "It almost reminds me of the Going Merry."

"Yeah, that storm was pretty bad, not to mention the fact the ship was cornering super hard." Franky said, already picking up pieces of wood scattered around the deck, Usopp following suit. "Im suprised It wasnt any worse."

Nami looked at the island and realized it wasnt just a large island, it was "A continent! Thats way too big to be an island, and judging by how it keeps growing the closer we get, we havent even seen the half of it!"

"Oh? Its been a while since we've been on land, should be nice to train on solid ground for once." Zoro said, a small grin on his face.

Chopper finished making Luffy an ice pack. "Zoro is so cool." The doctor said as he handed the injured Luffy the ice pack.

"We'll have to dock so I can fix the Sunny, so we might be there for a while." said Franky, slready starting on what repairs he could.

"YOSH! TO THE ISLAND!" Luffy screamed.

"I just said its a continent." Nami said face palming, Robin giggling in the back.

Later into the night the Thousand Sunny was finally docked at the nearest port. Luffy, Nami, and Sanji were out getting supplies. Zoro was lost, and Robin was out gathering information. Chopper, Brook, and Usopp were left to gaurd the ship.

"This place doesnt seem too bad." Usopp said, leaning against the rails of the ship, looking towards the city.

"Yeah! Everything looks so peaceful here." Chopper replied, sitting on the railings while kicking his feet.

Usopp noticed a few people walking by, they saw the ship, looked up at the pirate flag, and began to walk away quickly, trying to avoid eye contact. "Uhh, dont you think the fact that we're pirates might cause some trouble?"

"It might, but we can just tell them we're good pirates! Then maybe they wont be as scared." Chopper said confidently.

"Haha... yeah." Usopp said, questioning wether anyone would even believe there was such a thing as good pirates.

Elsewhere on a pathway to the Hargeon ports.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up to deal with these damn pirates!"

"Aye sir!"

"Must you always say 'aye sir'"

"Aye sir!"

"Do you gotta say that youre 'fired up' every damn time we go on a mission? Its annoying as hell"

"And what are you gonna do about it Mr. Freeze?"

"CUT IT OUT, we are not to underestimate our opponents!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ughh this is such a long walk. Why couldnt we take a train."

"Sorry my motion sickness healing doesnt work on Natsu anymore."

"Dont worry its not your fault."

Author stuff

That team Natsu teaser tho. Sorry about the lack of Fairy Tail, had to set up the plot so everything makes sense lol. I already have chapter 2 planned out so that should be out soon.


	2. Damn I wrote chapter 2 in the strory lol

Real quick, so sorry about the wait, my computer got req'd by stack player. Nothing too serious, but annoying af lol.

Still don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail, what a shame

Chapter toooo

Team Natsu approached the peak of their path, "Guyysss! I can see Hargeon!" Yelled Happy, who was flying back to the team after scouting ahead.

"How did it look?" Any fighting near the ports? Houses on fire? People screaming? Asked Erza, eager to know of Hargeon's state.

"No not really. To be honest everything seems fit." Replied Carla, who followed behined Happy.

The rest of the team reached the peak of a hill overlooking Hargeon, and nothing seemed to be out of place. "You think they handled those pirates without us?" Asked Gray.

"I sure hope they didnt!" Replied Natsu. "I was ready to take some names and kick some ass!"

"Aye Sir!" added Happy.

Wendy spoke up, "What if they already evacuated the city? And the pirates have nothing to do?"

"A lot of the buildings are still lit up, I guess the only way to find out is to go down there." Said Lucy.

The team walked through the lively town towards the ports, expecting trouble.

"Well the city seems perfectly fine, almost like there werent pirates to begin with." Asked Gray.

Erza replied, "It seems so-". Ironically a small explosion sounded off nearby, sending a large cloud of smoke into the night sky, followed by a bright glow from the fire that ensued. "The pirates?!" Erza requipped her sword and began to lead the team towards the chaos. Natsu let off a big steaming grin, ready for a fight. Pedestrians began to run in the opposite direction, until Erza's iron gauntlet caught one by the collar. "The Pirates, how many!" She demanded.

"Pirates? I dont know what youre talking about miss. That fire is from a gas leak from an inn, I gotta get outta here!" With that the pedestrian shook out of Erza's grasp and ran like the wind.

"Not the pirates?" Lucy said, "Then where are they supposed to be?"

Erza resheathed her sword. "Hmm, It would be an unwise decision to split up for a mere fire... Wendy, head to the inn and heal any wounded, then meet us at the port."

"Okay I've got it handled!" said Wendy as she ran off, excited to be trusted with such a task.

"Shouldnt I go with her? She might need the extra help." Asked Lucy as she looked towards the glow in the distance, which looked bigger than it did a second ago.

"Im sure she can handle herself, we may need Aquarius to help attack the ship." said Erza, as she lead the way to the ports.

Carla flew Wendy to the fire, which to their suprise seemed much more intense than expected. "Oh my this is much to hectic, we might need the rest of them to help!"

"No we dont! Erza trusted me with this so I'm going to the best I can!" said Wendy as they landed outside of what used to be the front doors. "Anyways I'm smaller and can move around easier than any of them." Carla let out a big sigh as Wendy entered the burning building. They bobbed and weaved through the inn until they found a locked room. Wendy had no choice but to blow the door down, revealing a plethora of people huddled inside.

Carla's eyes widened as Wendy ran to the nearest person to heal, "There must be at least 30 people in here, not counting those wounded! I'll get Erza and the rest of them, wait here!" As soon as she turned to leave, the entrance to the room collapsed in a blaze of fire. Wendy responded as quickly as she could.

 **Sky Dragon's ROAAAR!**

The Wind knocked back the burning rubble, but it wasnt enough. To make matters worse the air helped to increase the flames, causing it to begin eating away at the room."Wendy dont use air attacks near fire, it'll only make it stronger!" Warned Carla.

"Then what am I supposed to use!" Wendy responded. She backed up from the raging flames, tripping over some toppled rubble, spraining her ankle. As Carla grabbed the imobile Wendy, a dark sensation overtook her thoughts. _Dark mages? At a time like this?_ The dark aura was closing in, quickly. Coincidently, two large slashes flashed through a nearby wall, creating a triagular whole. It revealed the cool night sky, and the souce of the dark aura.

"Everybody get the hell out of there already!" said the green silhouette. People began to flood out of the room and to safety, as did Carla and Wendy. The man grabbed four wounded people with ease, 2 in each arm, and 2 over the shoulder, and proceeded to carry them out, repeating the process until the building was empty. The inn finally gave way as the last 4 wounded were out of the building. Shortly after, firefighter mages came to handle the rest of the mess, leaving only the wounded to be treated.

"Did he really do all of that himself?" Wendy asked, amazed someone with such strength came in at the right time.

"It seems *panting* so..." As Carla responded, she fainted from inhaling too much smoke during the fire. "Carla!" _She seems fine. Carla probably used the last of her energy to get me out of the building._ Wendy smiled as she began to heal her best friend.

"Oi" The voice scared Wendy, causing her to try to jump back, but she fell in extreme pain as she had forgotten about her sprained ankle. Luckily the man caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up to notice a samurai like person, bearing three swords and missing an eye.

"You shouldnt be trying to run with an ankle like that." said Zoro, as he undid his bandanna to use as a makeshift bandage for her. "I have a doctor on my ship, If we can get you there he can help patch you up."

"Th-Thanks, and a ship? A-Are you a merchant?" Wendy asked, with an awkward smile.

"Nope, Im a pirate." said Zoro, as he finished tightening the bandana over her sprained ankle. Wendy's eyes widened as she realized what he said. "Anyway's this town keeps changing everytime I turn left... or right. So if you could lead me to the docks, that'd be great."

Wendy giggled as she realized what was really going on. "Sure I can lead you there if youre lost, you did save all of these people too!'

"Tch, I'm not lost, its this damn moving town. And anyways that ankle looks pretty bad, you should get it healed before it gets worse." Zoro popped a squat and jabbed a thumb towards his back. Wendy plopped Carla on his head, much to his regret, and climbed onto his shoulders.

"So im guessing you arent a bad pirate guy right? Considering you saved all those people back there." Asked Wendy, genuinely curious.

"Just bad to the bad people. My crew is on the seas to seek adventure, fulfill dreams, and to protect each other," replied Zoro, following her hand signals.

Wendy smiled realizing that the pirates they were called to deal with, wasnt much of a threat at all. "That sounds like a lot of fun! It kind of reminds me of my guild!"

Elsewhere in the Hargeon ports...

"I-i-I-iii *breathing intensifies* i-i-iI, I AM C-CA-CAPTAIN USO-PPp-PP COMANDER OF FIVE THOUSAND DEADLY PIRATES! WE SHOW NO MERCYY! LEAVE NOW OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ATTACK!" Usopp's legs clearly shaking profusely.

"You fiend, you will call off your men now!" Erza said, worried if they brought enough people for five thousand deadly pirates.

"Heh, I'm all fired up now!" said Natsu, ready for anything.

"Welp I guess we have no choice do we?" Gray said, in his boxers, clothes nowhere to be seen.

"You guys dont seriously think he can fit five thousand people in that ship, do you?" Lucy said, dumbstruck that her team believed his obvious lie.

"Aye sir..."

Author bs

Sorry about it being a short chapter, and sorry about the wait lol. The next chapter should be lit, rest of the strawhat squad is gonna meet the Natsu squad so hype. also mini fight scene too, someone dies.

jk lol

And no this isnt some wierd ass ship between the two, I just noticed Zoro is a very big brother type of guy, especially to chopper. and those babies during the water 7 arc lol,

I have thought about making FT post 1 year timeskip, but I had already decided to just lower the strawhats power level and increase Fairy Tail's

o yea sorry for any gramer mistaeks two. I use word pad so I dont have spellcheck or word count lol rip. I'll probably download open office soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys Oda and Hiro wont let me have One Piece or Fairy Tail

Chapter tree

The situation was tense, and Usopp didnt make it any better.

"M-m-MY P-PIRATES ARE THE MOST RENOWNED OF THE SEA! WE TAKE NO HOSTAGES, SO TURN BACK U-UNLESS YOU WANT THIS TOWN TO BURN!" Usopp's legs were clearly shaking from nervousness.

Lucy had an unconvinced look on her face. "Is this guy oka-"

"AS FAIRY TAIL MAGES, WE SHOW NO FEAR, AND ARE WILLING TO GIVE OUR LIVES FOR THE PEOPLES SAKE!" Erza yelled back, ready to fight till the end.

"I think the real question here is if Erza's lost it" Happy said, giggling along with Lucy.

"Maybe we should just burn the ship down before they try anything" Natsu said, a steaming grin on his face. Usopp gulped in fear, as his instincts told him that these were no ordinary people, and by no means were they weak.

"Usopp, I dont think theyre buying it" chopper whispered from cover, "Should we try plan B?" Usopp nodded violently.

"W-WELL IF YOURE WILLING TO FIGHT PIRATES, WHAT ABOUT A REINDEER MONSTER!" Usopp screamed as Chopper turned heavy point from behined him, letting out a high pitched roar.

"A Monster? These pirates were able to tame such a beast and keep him as a pet?" Erza said.

"Where the hell did that thing even come from? It just appeared outta nowhere." said Gray, beginning to question the situation.

Usopp began sweating as he realized Plan B only pissed them off even more. At the same time Brook came out to the deck, with a cup of tea. _Aha! Plan C_ Usopp seemingly disappeared in a plume of smoke, reappearing in the same fashion, but holding a skeleton.

"Or would you rather take on an army of my undead! These soldiers never die because they already did!" Usopp pushed Brook towards the railing, who simply took a sip from his tea.

"Yohoho, I realize this may not be the time, or place" Everyones eyes widened at the fact that said skeleton began talking. "But may either of you ladies show me your pantsu?"

"A TALKING SKELETON!" Natsu screamed, "THATS FRIGGIN AWESOME!"

"Theres nothing awesome about a perverted skeleton" replied Gray "Unless you agree with him, sicko"

"You calling me a pervert, you damn Ice box!" Natsu shot back flame in his eyes.

"Enough out of you two!" Erza ordered, the two straightened up "Weve seen all we need to see. Pirates with thousands of men, harboring deadly monsters, and using dark magic to revive the dead, theres no talking your way out of this!"

Usopp's jaw was on the floor, as he realized that every thing he did only escalated the situation.

"Hey guuuys!" Team Natsu heard a familiar voice aproaching them. But the aura of said person was shrouded in darkness. The mages didnt exactly like the feel of it.

The unknown silhoutette walked into the moonlight they got a clear picture of who it was.

"Z-ZOROOOOOO!" Usopp bawled in happiness. Chopper hopped out of monster point, much to Team Natsu's suprise, and hopped over the railings and clung to Zoro's face. Usopp attempted to do the same as Zoro held him back with his foot.

"Tch, the hell is wrong with you two." Zoro mumbled from under chopper, attempting to pull the reindeer off his face. Wendy giggled at the situation.

"W-Wendy what are you doing with him?!" Erza's solid instinct told her he was strong, and dangerous. "None of them can be trusted!"

Lucy spoke up, "To be completely honest, he doesnt look like he can do much right now."

"Carla!" Happy flew over to the unconcious cat on Zoro's head.

"Dont worry she'll be okay" Wendy said, reasureing smile on her face.

"Happy no-" Erza said in fear for Happy. Yet she soon realized that as the man may be dangerous, the intent to hurt anyone wasnt there.

He had a 12 year old girl on his shoulders, a slumbered cat plopped on his head, a tiny reindeer clinging to his face as he attempted to pull him off, while holding back a bawling pirate with his right leg. Things didnt really add up to dangerous.

"He even helped save me, and a whole bunch of people from that fire!" Wendy said confidently, "And he brought me here to take me to his ship's doctor to help heal me!" She showed off her swollen ankle.

"Oh are you hurt?!" Chopper said loosening his grip on Zoro's face, as he was pulled off by said man. "I can help you! I'm Tony Tony Choppa, the ships doctor!" Zoro held him up by his backpack, as he dangled around, spinning in circles. "Zoro can you get her to the medical bay so I can treat her?"

"The little raccoon dog can talk too!?" Natsu said, suprised that this crew had so many things that shouldnt talk, talk. "These pirates are crazy!"

As Zoro began to make his way towards the bridge to his boat, Erza cut him off, and held a sword at his throat. "You arent going anywhere until I get answers."

Zoro took a step back to set Wendy and Carla down next to Chopper, who removed Zoro's makeshift bandage, and began changing it with a more suitable replacement. He looked a little more intimidating without a cat on his head.

"What is this talk of having five thousand pirates, and undead army, and that deadly monster?" Erza said, demanding answers.

Zoro slightly looked back at Usopp, who was hiding behined him, flashing him the peace sign. He let off a big sigh as he slightly pushed Erza's sword out of his way. "He was lieing, we only have 9 people on our ship, hes not the captain, our 'monster' is our doctor, and that skeleton is hardly an army."

If you looked close enough, you wouldve thought Erza was embarassed. "So you dare to make a mockery of me?" Her attitude changed into an agressive one as she requipped a second sword in her other hand and pointed it at Usopp. "I challenge you to a duel!" Usopp's jaw slowly dropped, as he slid back behined Zoro.

"Why did I think something like this was going to happen." Gray said, unsuprised, Lucy with the same expression on her face.

"Yeah! Lets beat the crap outta these guys!" Natsu was 'fired up'.

"No, lets keep this simple. No funny buisness, if you win, you leave. If we win, we take you into custody."

"Aw what the hell! Why do you get all the fun?" Natsu said, pouting his lips. Lucy patted him on the back.

"Oi Usopp, dont loose." said Zoro mockingly, as Usopp jaw dropped even lower.

"And might I ask, why exactly do you want to fight him?" said the skeleton, as he recently finished his tea and decided to join the fun.

"Because he has made a fool out of me, and the only way for me to make amends is by defeating him in battle." Erza replied, already over the fact that she was talking to a skeleton.

"Yohoho, Oh my, quite the honorable one, then might I suggest that you fight Zoro-san? He seems much to your style of fighting." Erza's sword changed direction from Usopp, to Zoro, a small grin on her face.

"Haaaah? Ive been walking around this damn maze of a town the whole day, I'd rather get some sleep." Zoro said, starting towards the ship.

"Oh? It seems that Mr. Badass is too scared to fight me." Erza said mockingly, inciting a fight. "Is it because i'm a girl?" She taunted.

Zoro visibly slightly flinched at the comment, and turned towards Erza with a small grin on his face. "Well if you put it that way," Usopp quickly picked up Wendy and ran back, along with the Chopper and the rest of team Natsu, giving the two some space. "Then I guess I dont have a choice now, do I?" Zoro unsheathed his Wado, and faced Erza.

"It seems that you dont." Erza smiled at the thought of this duel, "Its been a while since I've fought a worthy looking opponent, try not to let me down."

"Heh, I was a bout to say the same exact thing."

Author bs

Ok so I said there would be a fight scene but i lied... and i said id introduce the other strawhats too but i lied... ma bad yo, the fight/ meet will be next chapter. It just seemed fitting to hit you guys with a cliff hanger lol anyways i'll probably post it up pretty soon.

And the dark aura shit i keep putting in is just because I was gonna link zoros ashura to dark magic but who knows

I also didnt mean to make Erza look dumb, but from what i noticed in the anime, she tends to let some things fly over her head lol

Also let me know if these chapters are too short or not, I dont want to drown people with a long boring chapter, but i also dont want to leave you guys with just a paragraph lol


	4. Chapter 4

Nope, still haven't bought One Piece or Fairy Tail

Chapter pho

"YEAH GO ERZAA!" Natsu obnoxiously screamed.

"Get em Zoroo!" Cheered Chopper, while finishing patching up Wendy using what he had.

"Do you gotta scream it that loud? We're literally the only people here." Gray said.

"Its called motivational support you ass, have some faith in Erza!" Natsu replied, expecting a comeback.

"Of course I have faith you prick, its just... this isnt the classic, 'Erza wipes the floor with someone' type of fight I was expecting."

Natsu turned back to the fight, and noticed what Gray was talking about. Zoro and Erza were both exchanging light attacks with their swords. Very basic styles of swordsmanship were being used and Erza wasnt going all out as usual, almost like it was just a sparr.

"Yeah what gives? Erza kick his ass already!" Natsu wasnt sure why Erza was holding back so much.

"Ah! Ive seen Zoro fight like this too!" Chopper chimed in, "I think he told me if the person looks strong enough, he wont go all out until they do." Gray looked convinced, Natsu on the other hand didnt.

"Aw thats just boring, where the hell's the fun in that?" Natsu said.

"You idiot, The both of them are just playing it safe, understanding each others fighting styles and weaknesses." Gray said, focused on the fight. "If anything this fight should start to get interesting pretty soon."

As if on que the two fighters seemed to have picked up the pace. Strengths and flaws in mind, the two changed up their styles effectively. Erza, noticing she was being overpowered by his brute strength requipped into her nimble no-armor, dual katana setup. Zoro simply added another layer of defense, and offense by pulling out another katana, the Kitetsu.

"Dont get me wrong, but i seriously think I just saw the both of them smiling." Lucy said, sitting next to Wendy. "Is trying to kill each other with swords really that fun?"

"Well I kinda expected Erza to have fun doing this kind of thing, it is Erza after all." Wendy said, resting her ankle on Chopper's backpack.

"Yeah Zoro likes this kind of stuff too, he always liked testing his strength on his enemies, but recently he hasnt fought anyone as strong as him." Usopp added, "He must be having the time of his life right now."

Zoro and Erza were exchanging blow for blow, parrying each others atacks flawlessly. Zoro was slowly getting pushed into the defense from Erza's quick agile attacks, until he parried an attack with all his might, knocking her back a few feet. In the split second she was parried, Zoro slipped behined her in a flash. _Damn he's faster than he looks_. Zoro turned back and initiated the first serious attack.

 **Niitoruyuu: 72 Pound Cannon!**

The attack wasnt even close to her, but her reflexes told her to block. The sliced compressed air slammed into her twin katana, launching her back straight accross the dock into a nearby storage unit, collapsing it. Team Natsu, as well as Usopp and Chopper, were all taken back.

"Wait what!? I call bull! What the hell did he hit her with? They were at least 10 feet apart!" Natsu said as he jumped up, ready to run to Erza's safety.

"Did he just hit her with air?! Is that even physically possible?" Gray said amazed at what just occured, ready to follow Natsu.

Usopp wasnt expecting that neither, "Oi oioi Zoroo, I thought this was just a-" Usopp looked closer and noticed Zoro had a smile on his face.

"I was gonna say if that one attack put you dowwn, then I was just wasting my time." The rubble of the storage unit slightly shook, then exploded around Zoro as Erza jumped out and shone a bright gold, armor disappearing, and being replaced with the heavens wheel.

"Oh no more swords? And I thought we were having fun." Zoro rested the Wado on his shoulder.

Erza wiped the tiniest bit of blood from her mouth. "Oh why if its swords you want," Erza requipped 60 swords in the air around her, "Its swords you'll get." All the floating weapon's instantly aimed at Zoro, whos one eye was widened. Usopp and Chopper's jaws hit the ground, Team Natsu smiling.

"Thank you for fighting her Zoro, Thank you for fighting her Zoro, Thank you for fighting her Zoro," repeated Usopp, in a praying position.

"YEAHH ITS ABOUT TIME ERZA!" Natsu cheered.

"HAAAHHH?! How the hell-" Zoro was cut off as a sword flew by his head. He looked up and noticed Erza with a slight grin. At the same time, she released all the swords at onece, a wall of iron blades charging right at Zoro. "Tch-" Zoro resheathed both of his blades and closed his eye's.

"What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get skewered if he doesnt open his eye and move!" Gray said, as Lucy covered her eyes, Wendy clutched Chopper tightly, and Natsu was leaning forward in anticipation.

"He's gonna use haki..." Usopp said, under his breath.

"Haiku-? Wha?" Natsu asked.

The answer to Natsu's question came quickly, as Zoro began weaving back and forth through the barrage of attacks with ease, much to Team Natsu's suprise.

"What the hell...?" Gray and Natsu said simulatinously. Lucy uncovered her eyes, amazed at the sight, and Wendy let go of Chopper, who was struggling to regain his breath.

"Thats amazing..." said Lucy.

Zoro weaved through the swords as if he'd seen it a thousand times, until he felt her presence reappear behined him, his eye widened as he struggled to unsheath his wado while still dodging the swords. Before he even he had time to turn around, he had already been struck, and sent into the side of the Sunny, rocking the already damaged ship back, nearly capsizing it.

"YOHOOOHOHOHOHOOOOOoooo" Brook screamed while the ship got dangerously close to tipping over.

Chopper's eyes went wide, "ZOROOOO!" He got up and instantly started for where Zoro landed.

"What just happened..." Usopp said, amazed Zoro had gotten caught like that.

"Erza happened." Natsu said, also amazed Erza went that far.

"It looked like she used the sword barrage as a distraction, snuck up and hit him hard from his blind spot." Lucy said.

Erza stood there in her purgatory armor, leaning against the large mace she used to score a home run om Zoro. "It seems this fight is over, you put up a fair fight."

Chopper had just reached Ground Zoro as he jumped out the ship, seemingly unharmed. "Chopper get back, this aint over yet."

"AHHH!" Chopper began to frantically run back to the sidelines.

Zoro spit out an ounce of blood onto the groung before placing a third sword in his mouth, while sending enough killer intent towards Erza to send a chill down her spine.

 **Santoruyuu:-**

Erza quickly had a feeling that her adamantine armor would be her best choice.

 **360 POUND-**

*plop* *plop* *plop* *plop*

Erza slammed her two shields together, expecting the counterattack of a lifetime.

*plop* *plop* *plop* *plop*

"YOU BASTAAARRRD" Screamed a distant voive.

 **PHOENIX!**

The attack went right over Erza's head, the wind knocking off her helmet. The attack created a large dust cloud that blocked her sight of Zoro. And when it cleared up, the reason he missed was fairly clear.

A man with a suit and long blonde hair had his leg extended straight into the air, angling all three of Zoro's swords into the air.

"SAAAANJIIIIII!" Screamed Usopp and CHopper, excited to see a familiar face.

"What the hell do you think youre doing you mosshead." Sanji said, a fire in his eyes.

"Just having some fun with our new friends, dart brows." Zoro replied, lightning in his eyes. In the distance the flying slash attack slammed into the peak of a mountain, creating a huge cloud of rubble and creating a fairly visible avalanche.

"Did that Sanji guy just block that whole attack?" Lucy asked to no one. "I swear I even saw him... flying to get here."

"How the hell did you even know we were fighting?" Zoro asked, pissed he got killjoyed.

Sanji lowered his leg, head down, and lit a cigarette in silence. He looked up, "Because... MY HEART CAN ALWAYS TELL WHEN A WOMAN IS IN DANGER!" Sanji seemingly teleported to Erza, on one knee. "Did this imbecile harm you, madem moiselle? How may I be of assistence?"

"No, and yes, please hold these." Erza tossed her adamantine shields at Sanji, crushing him as she requipped into her casual armor. Sanji's nose shot a fountain of blood as he was at the perfect angle to see Erza mid-requip.

"AHHH NOT SANJI TOO!" Chopper rushed to his helpless patient.

Erza walked towards Zoro, who had already resheathed his swords and was doing the same. The two met, smiled, and exchanged a handshake.

"I havent had a fight like that in a while, I must thank you." Erza said.

"Yeah, got me pretty good back there. Youre definitely a tough one, Red." Zoro responded.

"R-red?" Erza asked slightly blushing.

"ZORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed a familliar voice.

Luffy flew in out of nowhere and landed right between Zoro and Erza. "We've only been here for one day and you're already trying to fight people!"

"Haaaah!?" Zoro was taken back, "They came and attacked us first, yell at them instead!" Nami Robin and Franky turned the corner and regrouped with the rest of the crew.

"Oh..." Luffy turned towards Erza, "Why are you attacking our ship!? We've only been here 1 day and you're already fighting us!"

Nami facepalmed, "Luffy we're pirates, of course they're going to fight us."

"Oh." Luffy said hitting the palm of his hand with his fist.

"AHHH What is this SUUUPER damage to the Sunny!" Franky refered to the gigantic Zoro sized dent in the side of the ship."

Zoro and Erza pointed at each other simulatnously, spreading the blame.

"Sorry about that, our friend and your friend had a little skirmish, and the ship got caught in the middle." Lucy said, attempting to mediate the situation.

"Ah its fine girlie, you dont have to cover up for them. Anyways its nothing too super I cant fix, thats for sure." Franky said, loading up some spare lumber and cola onto the ship.

"Werent we supposed to be fighting these guys?" Gray asked, realizing they were being pretty 'buddy buddy' with pirates.

"Eh who cares, these guys are crazy cool! I'd rather be friends with them instead of fighting them anyways." Natsu said walking towards the ship.

"Alright we're suuper loaded up, time to dock somewhere else so we dont scare these townspeople anymore." Franky said to the crew.

"Wait you guys were gonna set sail anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we really just needed to pick up parts for our ship, no reason to waste too much time here." Nami said, clearing up the situation.

"Aww then why the hell did we walk all the way over here?" Asked Natsu, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luffy awkwardly reajusted his hat,"How about we give you a ride to wherever you guys are from?! That would be so cool!" Luffy insisted.

"Hm, a ride home would be fairly relaxing. We'll take you up on that offer." Erza replied, walking up the bridge.

"Yeah and this ship looks pretty cool!" Natsu said following Erza.

"Hah, just wait till she's back to one hundred percent!" Franky added.

Wendy almost forgot, "Natsu wait your motion sic-"

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll figure it out himself, dont sweat it" He proceeded to support Wendy up onto the ship.

"YOSH! SET SAIL FORR... eh, where are we going." Luffy turned to his new guests.

"The Fairy Tail Guild." Erza replied, as she handed Nami a map of the continent.

"YOSH! TO THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!"

Author bs

Yo I thought that was a pretty dope way to end the fight, a classic sanji cockblock.

Couldnt help myself but I had to make zoro look cool in some way. i know what youre thinking and im sorry lol

Hopefully i made everyone speak evenly. I reread the story and completely forgot about Happy and Carla lmao now I need to make up an excuse for next chapter lol.

Oh yeah that plop plop plop shit was sanji doing his moonwalk thing where he jumps off the air

edit, i jokingly added that erza blushing part. I was gonna delete it later, but I already uploaded the story, so i guess i have no choice but to sail that ship lol

Reviews/feedback pls

until next chapter


End file.
